Patients who are PH deficient will receive MET-GH at a dose of 0.1 mg(0.2 units)/kg body weight two times each week for 12 months. The efficacy will be determined by serial measurement. Toxicity will be determined by laboratory testing (antibodies, liver function tests, CBC, SMAC); patients will return every two months.